Di Mortales
by Adri genieler
Summary: Nadie pensó que algo así pudiera pasar. Ya tenían suficiente con Apolo, como para que llegara otro inmortal mortalizado. (Leve Solangelo).


**Disclaimer: No soy Rick Riordan, así que (por desgracia) no me pertenecen los personajes.**

 **Esta historia participa en el Reto "Cambio de papeles" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**

 **Pd: Miren la imagen (portada, cover o lo que sea), yo la edité :D**

* * *

 **Di Mortales**

Hera siempre se había considerado la más importante de las diosas.

Su opinión ni siquiera cambió cuando París le dio la manzana a Afrodita, pues obviamente había sido sobornado.

Pero en ese momento, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Todo normal. Ares viendo peleas. Afrodita viendo citas. Atenea viendo exámenes universitarios... Artemisa quejándose de que su hermano no tuvo la culpa en la guerra contra Gea y que tuvo un castigo muy duro e injusto.

Lo mismo de siempre, excepto que ahora cometió el error de intervenir en el asunto de la cazadora.

-¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo será inmortal de nuevo. Tal vez en unos siglos, pero lo será.

Y ahí fue cuando el ambiente se puso tenso.

-Pues con todo respeto no creo que usted soporte como mortal un día.

Viniendo de una chica de 12 años con un arco en la espalda, no parecía la gran cosa, pero todos en el salón del trono se quedaron callados. Hasta Zeus la miró preocupado.

-¿Disculpa? **(N/A: Disculpada bitch Bv, ok no ;-;)**

-Padre, quiero decir, -empezó dirigiéndose a Zeus- que aunque otros dioses también intervinieron, el único perjudicado fue mi hermano Apolo. Y aunque me alegra que ya no moleste todo el día, no fue justo.

-¿Estas dudando de mi juicio? - respondió Zeus con un rayo amenazante en la mano.- ¿Crees que alguien más tuvo la culpa?

Todos se dirigieron miradas cómplices, algunos nerviosos, otros preocupados y hasta algunos ansiosos. Y fue entonces cuando Hera cayó en la cuenta de que la miraban a ella.

 **...**

No podía ser peor. Todo su esfuerzo para llegar a un campamento con chiquillos corriendo de un lugar otro. Tal vez ni siquiera su cabaña era cómo la esperaba.

Había despertado en un basurero de Manhattan (¿en serio, Zeus?) con la mente confundida y oliendo... bueno, a basura.

Sabía que debía dirigirse al campamento mestizo, porque... no sabía el porqué, pero una voz en su cabeza se lo aconsejaba. ¿Conciencia quizás?

Intentó tomar un taxi, pero no tenía dinero, y no quisieron llevarla aunque los amenazó con excremento de vaca durante el resto de sus vidas. A lo mucho, consiguió que pensaran que salió del manicomio.

¿Qué le quedaba? Pedir ayuda

¿A quién? Obviamente no a Jackson

Pero al parecer, las Moiras también la tenían contra ella pues se encontró con algo mucho peor: La hija de Atenea.

Después de unas peleas, discusiones, acusaciones de secuestro y amnesia provocada, y amenazas de "cuando vuelva a ser diosa..." decidió ayudarla. Ayudarla a saber el camino correcto.

Annabeth ni loca la llevaba hasta el campamento.

 **...**

Deambuló por la carretera hasta llegar a Long Island, toda sucia y con ramitas en el pelo. ¿Cómo llegaron a su pelo? Probablemente eran de parte de Deméter.

Se preguntó que había hecho ahora. Que recordara nada, pero la memoria como mortal era tan limitada...

Es decir, unas horas antes cuando estaba en el Olimpo, recordaba perfectamente detalles de hace eones.

Como el vestido que usó cuando Zeus la hizo su esposa.

O cuando lanzó del Olimpo a Hefesto, y su gran sorpresa al verlo regresar montado en un burro, unos milenios más tarde. Sin mencionar que le tendió una trampa para encadenarla en su trono, el muy hijo de... ella. Auch.

Y cómo olvidar cuando conoció a Hércules, y las veces que trató de matarlo y hacerlo miserable... Sí, buenos tiempos sin duda.

En cambio ahora, apenas recordaba despertar rodeada de cáscaras podridas, cartones y botellas de plástico. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, esperaba no terminar con algo ridículo como Papadapoulus o algo así...

Rebuscó entre su chaqueta y encontró una identificación, Nadia Michelakakis.

¿Espera qué?

Pues eso, Nadia Michelakakis.

-¡Muy original! - gritó a la nada.

 **...**

Su llegada al campamento fue todo, menos espectacular. Tampoco es que esperara llegar rodeada de fuegos artificiales y cumplidos, obviamente no, cómo creen...

En primer lugar no había muchos mestizos, y en segundo lugar estaba... Apolo.

Bueno, es cierto que como él también es inmortal (o era), habían convivido mucho tiempo... Pero aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de querer estrangularlo cuando lo veía.

¿Motivos? Dejémoslo en que es hijo de Zeus y no de ella.

Apolo corrió a su encuentro pensando que le diría que su castigo había terminado o algo como eso. Menuda decepción se llevó.

Quirón tenía cara de « ¿Por qué a mí?» y lo único que hizo fue encargarle a un mestizo que le enseñara el campamento y su cabaña.

Menos mal que tenía cabaña y no había nadie más allí. Ahí podría lamentarse de la envidia de otros dioses hacia ella y sus injustos castigos, en una cómoda privacidad.

 **...**

\- Ahí está el muro de escalada y por allá el bosque-. El pelinegro continuó.-El comedor está por ahí, supongo que se sentará con Quirón y Apolo; y las cabañas, la suya es la dos. Ya estuvo en la Casa Grande y...

Como si no supiera cuál es su cabaña o que ya estuvo en la Casa Grande, no, no era tonta.

-Sabemos que todo este asunto no le agrada mucho, pero podría dejar de fulminarnos con la mirada, ¿por favor? - interrumpió el rubio.

El hijo de Hades masculló algo alarmado, pero la sonrisa del hijo de Apolo no cambió.

Ambos caminaban de la mano mientras le mostraba el campamento. Nico di Angelo era el encargado para eso, pero Will Solace insistió en acompañarlos.

Nico era todo oscuridad y Will... pues, todo luz; y se llevaban perfectamente. Se complementaban.

En los pocos minutos que pasaron, había empezado a querer una relación así, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Además, no se imaginaba a Zeus tan lindo con ella.

Will le susurró algo al oído a Nico, y éste se sonrojó. Era increíble el tiempo que tenía la cara como un tomatito. Ella siempre pensó que era pálido como un fantasma.

Entonces sonó la caracola que significaba la hora del almuerzo. Nico le entregó un papel diciéndole que eran sus actividades para el resto del día.

Se fue caminando junto a Will quién empezó a usar de posabrazos sus hombros. Nico le reclamó y lo empujó cariñosamente, abrazándolo ahora él.

Lo cual se veía algo gracioso ya que Will era más alto.

...¿Pero qué estaba mirando? Apartó su vista y la llevó al papel que tenía en sus manos. Lo desdobló y leyó la primera línea.

Limpieza de los establos. Genial...

 **...**

No había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba harta. Harta de ser mortal. Harta de ser adolescente. Harta de tener que soportar a Apolo. Y sí, por qué no decirlo, harta de limpiar los establos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo sería esa tortura pero ya no lo soportaba. Oh, y todo era culpa de Zeus y de Artemisa.

¿Cómo podían hacerle algo así? A ella, a la mismísima Hera.

Ella salvó el Olimpo uniendo ambos campamentos y así es como le pagaban esos desagradecidos.

Qué Nadia Michelakakis ni qué ocho cuartos, eso parecía nombre de mascota. Ya no estaba para bromas ni mucho menos pruebas, como las de Apolo.

Exigía volver a ser diosa cuanto antes. Ni la ira de Gaia y Cronos juntos se comparaba con la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Unos simples truenos no la asustarían. Ya iba a ver Zeus en la terapia de pareja.

 **...**

-Querida, sabes que no era mi intención, fue la presión de todo el asunto y...

Zeus trataba de justificarse. Y digo trataba, porque obviamente sí era su intención y no «li prisiín dil isinti».

Si las miradas mataran, probablemente no quedarían más dioses, y eso que son inmortales.

-Tienes 5 segundos para huir- dijo Hera con tono frío y monótono

-¿Pero de qué hablas...?

-Cinco.

-¿Estas enojada?

-Cuatro.

-Crearé una tormenta en tu honor.

-Tres.

-El huracán Hera sonaría grandioso, ¿no lo crees?

-Dos.

-Pensándolo bien, es ilógico que te tenga miedo.

-Uno.

-...

-¡Cero!

Y lo último que se escuchó fue un grito de niña a la distancia. Zeus sería el hazmerreír en las siguientes 50 reuniones familiares si alguien se llegaba a enterar.

Pero el ver a Hera sufriendo como humana gracias a la transmisión en vivo de Hefesto TV, valió la pena.

* * *

 **Advertencia. Warning.**

 **La nota puede ser ciclópea.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera historia en fanfiction y ya que es un one shot, es una de las primeras que publico y termino.**

 **Sobre Hefesto, era que después de ser arrojado del Olimpo por Hera, cayó al mar donde fue encontrado y criado por Tetis, después volvió montado en un burro, llevando nuevos tronos. Cuando Hera se sentó, fue atada por cadenas invisibles e irrompibles. Algunos dioses como Ares y Hermes trataron de convencerlo de soltarla, pero no lo lograron. Hasta que finalmente Dionisio le llevó vino (Hefesto se pasó un poco de copas) y lo convenció.**

 **El título es por "Di inmortales", sólo que ahora, bueno, ya no era inmortal...**

 **Y sobre el Solangelo, pues no pude resistirme. #OTP #Solangelovers**

 **Además que siempre discuto con cierta personita *mira disimuladamente* entre Percico y Solangelo, y si se diera la casualidad de que leyera esto, tengo una sola cosa que decirle... ¡Solangelo es canon!**

 **Ejem, como decía...**

 **Gracias por leer, no sé, pero no me convence como desarrollé la historia pues hay muchas más cosas sobre Hera y es algo complicado desarrollar el personaje teniendo en cuenta que siempre dejo todo a última hora, y que se supone que la fecha límite del reto es hoy U.U'**

 **Siento aburrirlos con la nota de autora (debería tener un récord por ser tan larga), así que los dejo con una pregunta:**

 **Si eres de chocolate y te comes a ti mismo, ¿desapareces o doblas de tamaño?**

 **Pd: Si no tiene sentido no me hagan caso, normalmente mis pensamientos no lo tienen (?).**


End file.
